


Ex abissus

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Demon!AU, Demon!Kylo, Demonic Possession, F/M, Gen, Middle Ages!AU, Monk!Kylo, Out of Character, demon!rey, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, стилизация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Истории в жанре Demon!AU





	1. 1. Легенда

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Странствующий монах соглашается проводить девушку из одного селения в другое, и в пути понимает, что она может быть не той, за кого себя выдает...

В давние времена жил монах-рыцарь из ордена Рен. Много лет он провел в чужих землях, сражаясь за веру, но решил отложить меч и обратиться к Богу всей душой. Он ходил по стране, беседовал с отцами церкви, теологами и мудрецами в поисках истины. Проходя через одно селение, он увидел толпу людей, бросавших камнями в молодую девушку. Тогда он подошел к ним и спросил, в чем ее вина. Девушку обвиняли в ведовстве, но монах осмотрел ее и не нашел ни одного из признаков, присущих ведьмам, о чем объявил во всеуслышание. Но люди не желали терпеть ту девушку рядом, и монах согласился провести ее с собой в другую провинцию. Их путь лежал через гористую местность, поросшую редким лесом и изрезанную ущельями. Это был холодный и негостеприимный край. Там не было людского жилья и во множестве водились дикие звери, но монаха вела его вера, а его меч, вложенный в ножны, был по-прежнему остер.

Весь день они поднимались по крутым каменистым тропам, перемолвившись только десятком слов. Лишь вспугнутых серн видели они, сопровождал их лишь свист ветра. К ночи он стал доносить далекий вой волков, а монах заметил, что его спутница совсем выбилась из сил. Они остановились на привал под раскидистым деревом, мощными корнями вздыбившим каменистую почву. Сидя на этих корнях возле маленького костерка, монах и девушка завели беседу.

— Почему жители деревни так невзлюбили тебя, Рей? — спросил девушку монах.

— Я сирота и живу уединенно, — ответила она. — Я хорошо знаю лесные тропы и не люблю подолгу находиться среди людей. Наверное, этого достаточно.

— Достаточно, чтобы забить камнями? — спросил монах.

— Возможно, мои родители как-то провинились перед ними. Об этом я ничего не знаю.

Монах оставил эту тему. Они поговорили еще немного: о странствиях, о местах, где бывал монах, а потом Господень рыцарь велел девушке ложиться спать и сам стал укладываться, готовя костер так, чтобы горел всю ночь. Завтрашний переход должен был быть тяжелее.

Ночью девушка пришла к нему и попросилась лечь рядом.

— Я замёрзла, — прошептала она, — а костер совсем не греет.

Монах отдал ей свой плащ. Сны смущали его, ведь уже долго он был один в своих странствиях, приняв обет безбрачия, и остаток ночи монах провел у костра, поддерживая огонь и очищая разум молитвами.

На следующий день они двинулись в путь после рассвета. Дорога становилась круче, ветер — холоднее, и все меньше деревьев кругом. Иной раз монаху приходилось помогать девушке, и от его прикосновений она краснела, а ему на ум вновь приходили увиденные во сне картины, и монах начинал шептать молитвы, дабы прогнать их.

Вечером на привале девушка заметила:

— Ты должно быть из благородной семьи, брат Кайло. Что привело тебя к служению?

Монах спросил девушку, как она поняла, что он благородных кровей, на что она указала на его речь и манеру держать себя.

— Ты и сам это признал только что, — добавила девушка наконец. — Так почему же ты отринул жизнь, полную довольства?

— Я искал славы, но понял, что гоняюсь за эфемерной радостью, — отвечал монах. — Лишь учение дало мне познать радость настоящую, я ищу истину.

— К чему искать то, что всегда вокруг тебя? — спросила девушка. — Какую же истину ты ищешь? Или ты так и не смог найти бога в замшелых церквях?

— На пирах и полях сражений Бога также нет, — отвечал ей монах-рыцарь, но в душу его закралось сомнение. Речи девушки смущали ум, в них не было присущей селянке простоты, и монах заподозрил, что та одержима. Не всегда одержимость проявлялась явно.

Он осенил крестным знамением пищу, но тяжелый сон сморил его раньше, и он не смог узнать, притронулась ли к еде его спутница. И вновь его сны были полны картин запретных радостей.

Утром они продолжили путь.

Когда они проходили ущелье, дорогу им преградили трое разбойников. Бывшие крестьяне, они были истощены и озлоблены, из оружия у них были лишь тупые самодельные мечи, не чета мечу рыцаря. Первому нападающему монах-рыцарь переломил кисть, второму вскользь порезал пальцы и выбил зубы кулаком в тяжелой перчатке, а третий прикрылся спутницей монаха.

— Не совершай греха, — обратился к нему монах. — Отпусти эту невинную девушку.

Пока разбойник отвлекал его, двое других попытались подобраться сзади, но не преуспели. А девушка тем временем вырвалась, укусив разбойника до крови и отбежала в сторону.

— Убей их! — крикнула она яростно. — Ты убивал во имя бога, так убей же во имя жизни! Своей жизни!

Но монах вложил меч в ножны и велел разбойникам убираться.

— Вернувшись с войны, я дал обет, что этот меч более не отберет ни одной жизни, и уже много лет его соблюдаю, — ответил он девушке, когда разбойники сбежали. — Это самый главный мой обет, важнее прочих других.

— Важнее прочих? — переспросила девушка, но монах не ответил.

Вечером, когда остановились они на последний привал, перед тем как покинуть горы, монах вновь осенил пищу крестным знамением, и девушка не притронулась к ней. Так монах убедился, что она и впрямь одержима, и стал предлагать ей помолиться вместе с ним, дабы очистить душу от грехов. Но демон в ее теле на эти слова лишь рассмеялся.

— Ты сам выдумал себе этот грех, — сказала ему демоница. — Помолись лучше ты со мной, воздай хвалу жизни, ляг со мной и испей сполна все удовольствия.

Монах отвечал отказом и принялся молиться, положив подле себя свой меч в ножнах и Священное Писание, а в руки взяв четки. Но демоница не оставляла его, мягко обнимая и указывая, что вера его лживая, а попытки заслужить прощение — тщетны.

— Ты никогда не будешь прощен, ибо рожден во грехе, — говорила она. — Так зачем чествовать такого бога? Славь меня, славь саму жизнь. Негоже запираться в келье, пока ты молод. Свитки и книги — удел немощных стариков.

Заслушавшись ее словами, монах сбился и выронил четки. Его обуял гнев, и монах крикнул:

— День наступит, и ослабит твои силы, дьявольское отродье!

В ответ демоница захохотала:

— Ночь будет длиться столько, сколько я пожелаю.

И ночь длилась без конца, а монах усердно молился, не поднимая взора. Демоница то ластилась к нему как собака, то пыталась смутить гнусными развратными речами. Она дотрагивались до него, призывая сбросить одежды, но монах был непреклонен, перебирая четки и шепча молитвы.

Не выдержал он, когда демоница выбила четки из его руки, нагло усевшись на его колени. Разозленный, монах оттолкнул ее и выхватил меч, объятый яростью.

— Ты не убил тех оборванцев, которые хотели поживиться твоим скудным скарбом, — горько заметила демоница, — но хочешь убить меня, за то, что я хочу подарить тебе удовольствие.

Монах отступил, убирая меч. Вряд ли бы добился он чего-то, кроме уничтожения сосуда, а демон вновь нашёл бы себе другое обличье.

— Встань, — приказал монах лежащей на земле девушке. — Преклони вместе со мной колени в молитве, и Бог дарует милость даже тебе. Освободи заблудшую душу.

— Мне никак не встать, — отвечала демоница, смиренно потупив глаза. — Земля держит меня, ибо она моя мать.

И монах протянул ей руку. Но стоило почувствовать ему под пальцами ее кожу, он словно впервые увидел и заметил и нежную линию шеи одержимой, и пламенеющий румянец на ее щеках, и оголившиеся плечи и мягкую грудь. Жар в его чреслах стал непереносим, и монах со стоном упал на колени, покрывая шею, плечи и грудь девушки поцелуями, прижимая демоницу к себе.

— Правильно, — шептала она монаху, перебирая пальцами его волосы. — Преклони колени передо мной. Будь со мной.

Монах опомнился и вновь отринул демоницу, истово молясь и до боли сжимая кулаки, дабы отвлечь себя.

— Что ж, оставайся тут, а я вернусь к тем бродягам, и возлягу с каждым из них, а после приду сюда, и расскажу, что они делали с этим телом, и как горько мучалась душа, заключенная в нем! — отвечала демоница насмешливо.

— Оставь меня! — приказал монах, но силы изменили ему, и голос его был слаб. — Покинь тело этой девушки!

— Ты знаешь, что нужно для этого сделать, — отвечала демоница, сидя на земле, и на фоне разгоревшегося костра ее фигура казалась объятой пламенем. — Возляг со мной, и более я не потревожу вас обоих, а твой главный обет останется ненарушенным.

Монах-рыцарь долго молчал, а потом шагнул к демонице, и возлег с ней. До первой зари упивался он без остатка юной плотью, в душе проклиная свою слабость.

Он проснулся днем, продрогший под ветром у потухшего костра. Девушку, тихую и бледную, он нашел поодаль: когда демон оставил ее тело, она бросилась на меч монаха-рыцаря. Так был нарушен главный обет. Монах продолжил свой путь, яростно вымаливая прощение у небес, но вера его пошатнулась. Год еще не подошел к концу, а он оставил служение, отправившись с другими рыцарями на завоевание новых земель, где стал известен за свою жестокость.


	2. Бакэмоно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Стилизация под кайдан. В недорогую гостиницу вселяются подозрительные гости, проявляющие интерес к работающей там бедной сироте.

В во времена эпохи Муромати в провинции Микава проживала сирота по имени Рей. В юном возрасте ее взял на попечение владелец небольшой гостиницы-рёкан у которого она жила и работала. Все ее родственники погибли в страшном пожаре двенадцать лет назад, и кроме опекуна у нее не было близких людей.

В один весенний день Рей носила воду от родника до рёкана. Она перетаскала уже много вёдер, устала и продрогла под сырым ветром. Пока наполнялись ведра, Рей осматривала тоскливый пейзаж, хорошо видный ей с обрыва — разбросанные меж полей домики, затянутый туманом серый лес вдали и нависшие над ним тяжелые тучи. Именно поэтому Рей и увидела беглецов: две крошечные фигурки спешили к лесу, утопая в канавах. А по дороге двигались их преследователи: семеро конных в черной одежде. Трое всадников продолжили двигаться по дороге, а четверо попытались догнать беглецов через поле. Всадники на дороге тем временем достигли опушки и бросились беглецам наперерез. Издали было плохо видно, но должно быть беглецы попытались обороняться, увы, недолго и бесполезно.

Рей отвернулась и увидев, что ведро переполнилось, торопливо поменяла его. Вновь подняв глаза, она увидела сгрудившиеся на опушке черные фигуры, и ее посетило недоброе ощущение — будто кто-то злой пристально ее разглядывал.

Отведя взгляд, Рей подняла ведра и стала подниматься вверх по тропе. Но наверху ей под ногу попал камень, и она расплескала всю воду. Пришлось возвращаться и ждать, дрожа под ветром в мокром кимоно, пока ведра наполнятся вновь.

У опушки уже никого не было.

По пути обратно Рей встретился бродячий монах. Она поклонилась ему, а монах попросил воды. Девушка, конечно, не стала отказывать святому человеку. Напившись, монах достал из своей сумки красную ленту-оберег и подал ее девушке.

— Нет, что вы, — запротестовала Рей, но монах был непреклонен, настаивая, чтобы она взяла оберег. И девушка согласилась, сунув ленту в рукав кимоно.

Вернувшись в гостиницу, Рей получила нагоняй.

— Где тебя носит, глупая девчонка! — ругался хозяин. — К нам заехали именитые гости, из-за тебя, растяпы, они вынуждены ждать дольше, пока согреется вода. Бегом на кухню!

Гостиница находилась на самом отшибе, в ней редко останавливались путники, и волнение опекуна было понятным. Во дворе под навесом перетаптывались расседланные черные кони, а в гостевых комнатах горел свет и слышался мужской хохот.

Занятая на кухне, Рей не выходила к гостям, и хозяин был вынужден прислуживать им сам. Через некоторое время он пришел на кухню, раздраженный, и велел Рей одеть чистое кимоно.

— Что бы они не попросили, — наказал ей хозяин, — ты удовлетворишь их просьбу. Они платят золотом! А теперь пошла!

И опекун подтолкнул девушку к лестнице, ведущей к гостевым комнатам.

В комнату он вошел первым, опустившись перед гостями на колени и низко поклонившись. Рей последовала его примеру, и тоже опустилась на колени, держа в руках поднос и не поднимая взгляда.

— Ты принес еще сакэ, старый дурак? — крикнул один из гостей.

— Он должно быть забыл за чем ушел!

— Хотя бы девчонку привел!

— Вот, — раздался голос, отличавшийся от прочих — в нем не было веселости, лишь презрение. — Тебе за работу.

С тяжёлым звоном на пол упал сверток с золотыми монетами.

— Благодарю вас, господин, — хозяин поклонился, коснувшись лбом пола и быстро прибрал сверток. — Рей вас обслужит.

И он покинул комнату, задвинув за собой сёдзи.

В комнате отдыхали семеро мужчин, вольготно расположившись на татами и циновках. Их оружие и одежда были сложены отдельно, сами же гости разоблачились до нижних косодэ и длинных штанов-хакама, скрывающих ноги и волочащихся по полу (что указывало на высокое положение этих самураев), а кое-кто был уже и без косодэ. Их лица были чисто выбриты, а волосы аккуратно убраны, как и положено буси. Среди них выделялся один — своим высоким ростом, пронзительным взглядом и шрамами, которые во множестве покрывали его голую грудь.

Подгоняемая смехом и понуканиями, Рей стала разливать сакэ и вино по чашкам, чувствуя на себе взгляд того самурая —  
его тёмные глаза не отпускали ее ни на секунду, заставляя девушку ежиться.

Самураи выпили за свои славные победы и стали решать, кто пойдет в офуро.

— Пойдем с нами, — смеялись они, обращаясь к Рей. Девушка лишь вежливо отвечала отказом, стараясь не показать свой страх перед буси.

А тот, что следил за Рей, не шутил и не смеялся.

— Нечасто у вас тут бывают гости? — спросил он у Рей. Девушка кивнула. — Как твое имя?

— Рей, господин.

Самурай был хорош собой, и Рей невольно залюбовалась им. А самурай, поймав ее взгляд, ухмыльнулся.

— Простите мне мою дерзость, но вы не представились, господин, — Рей подлила ему еще вина, кротко поглядывая на воина.

— Меня зовут Кайло Рен, — ответил он.

— Какое странное имя.

— Мы не из этих мест. Я и мои люди прибыли с севера. Наш путь был долгим, но двенадцатилетние поиски закончены, и сегодня мы вступим в нашу полную силу.

— В полную силу? — удивилась Рей. — Что же может сдержать самурая?

— Нас ограничивал не выплаченный нам долг. Но нынче ночью мы вернем себе то, что нам предназначено…

Его речь прервал очередной взрыв хохота самураев, шутивших между собой, и Кайло Рен, покачав головой, поднялся со своего места, направившись к выходу.

— Пойдем, поможешь мне, — приказал Рен девушке.

— Но я… — начала она.

— Разве хозяин не сказал тебе обслуживать нас? — спросил самурай. — Идём.

Рей подчинилась. Она проводила гостя в ванную комнату и налила ему воды в таз. Когда самурай стал разоблачаться, девушка отвела глаза.

Вымывшись, Кайло Рен погрузился в ванну, расслабленно положив руки на борта и искоса глядя на Рей.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил он.

— Девятнадцать, — ответила девушка, не поднимая глаз.

— Я думал, ты моложе, — заметил Рен. — Хозяин тебе не родственник?

— Да, господин, я сирота.

— Твои предки, должно быть, были родом из Киото?

Рей с любопытством взглянула на Рена, удивляясь, как он мог догадаться.  
Самурай поймал ее взгляд.

— Никогда не хотела уехать отсюда? — спросил он. — Отыскать свою родню?

— Даже если хотела бы, — ответила Рей, — это невозможно.

Самурай придвинулся к ней и взял Рей за руку.

— Я могу взять тебя с собой, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, господин, но я не могу, — ответила Рей.

— У тебя есть жених?

— Нет.

— Тогда в чем дело? — самурай притянул ее к себе и покрасневшая Рей отвела взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, господин, — попросила она, — я простая девушка. Не пристало самураю общаться с простолюдинкой.

— Ты красива, — возразил Кайло Рен. — А я буси, мне лучше знать, что пристало самураю.

И он поцеловал ее. Окончательно смутившись, девушка вырвалась из его объятий и, сбивчиво извиняясь, покинула комнату, вернувшись к другим гостям. Веселящиеся самураи потребовали принести еще сакэ, и девушка беспрекословно подчинилась.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Рей дошла до места, где в узкую щель между сёдзи можно было увидеть, что происходит в ванной комнате. Девушка увидела, как самурай поднялся в офуро в полный рост. Она покраснела, но взгляда не отвела. И когда Кайло Рен стал вылезать, Рей увидела, что у самурая вместо ног — черные и страшные птичьи лапы. Зажав себе рот рукой, девушка присела на корточки, чтобы не закричать и не выдать себя движением. И, подождав немного, она торопливо двинулась вниз. Значит этот самурай — демон? А его соратники?

Спустившись вниз, Рей нигде не нашла хозяина. Не зная что делать — уходить из дома в ночь или остаться в рёкане с демонами, она повязала на руку ленту-оберег красного цвета, налила в чайничек еще сакэ и вернулась к гостям.

Она была со всеми любезна, охотно смеялась шуткам и часто подливала гостям сакэ. Три раза пришлось ей спускаться вниз, чтобы наполнить кувшин, и к середине ночи все ёкаи порядком захмелели. Они даже забывали прикрывать свои страшные птичьи лапы, а некоторые заснули прямо там, где и сидели.

Но Рей беспокоило, что куда-то пропал их главарь Кайло Рен. Когда сон сморил последнего демона, девушка проверила ванную комнату, но та была пуста. Она спустилась вниз и заглянула в другие комнаты — но и там никого не было.

Рей показалось, что она услышала какой-то звук снаружи, и девушка двинулась к выходу. Выйдя в крошечный сад, она увидела и опекуна, и демона — и спряталась, зажмурившись. Демон голодал руку хозяина, как кот, а тот, бледный и с закатившимися глазами, мог лишь тихо стонать.

Девушке пришлось дождаться, пока демон закончит свою страшную трапезу, и это были одни из самых ужасных минут в ее жизни. Наконец затих хозяин, а довольный ёкай поднялся, вытирая окровавленный рот, и двинулся прочь, будто ища что-то.

Рей он не замечал, и девушка молча двинулась за ним, так как покинуть рёкан, не пройдя мимо ёкая, она не могла. Бедняга не заметила, как ветка зацепила ленту на ее руке. Узел развязался, и лента соскользнула, и тут же Кайло Рен обернулся к ней и крикнул страшным голосом:

— А, так вот ты где!

В ту ночь рёкан сгорел дотла, но в развалинах нашли только одно тело.


End file.
